Already Gone
by AnkoStone
Summary: You're worried about the quiet house you come home to, but thankfully, your husband, Saeyoung, left a note for you.


You walked in through the electronic door, carrying two paper sacks of groceries on your hip. Normally, the door would greet you as you walked in, Saeyoung having had set up the door to sense your height and build, so that you always came home to a compliment. For three years it had been that way, and it always managed to make you smile.

Today, the door was silent.

"Huh," You hummed aloud, feeling a bit conceited the moment you noticed. It wasn't like you demanded compliments, but you had grown so used to it, it not happening must have meant it was broke.

"Saeyoung, the door is down!" You called into the house, carrying the bags through the living room and towards the kitchen. There was no response, not greetings of smiles or warm laughter. You had been gone for a few hours, having went out to coffee with Jaehee and Zen before shopping. You hadn't given Saeyoung a time when you would be back, so you simply assumed he was in the basement, working or maybe he had taken a nap. It wouldn't be the first time you'd have walked home, and found him on top of the comforter or on the couch. You smile at the memories, before another thought occured to you.

Saeran wasn't answering you either.

Not that the man was all that close to you. You and Saeyoung were trying to help him heal after saving him from Rika and the cult. The process was long, and sometimes it would cause a strain between you and Saeyoung, or between him and Saeran, but you still cared for him. So, for the whole house to be completely silent was a bit eerie. If Saeyoung was sleeping or working, then Saeran would be watching tv, or reading. The fact that no one was responding made you begin to worry.

You walk back into the living room, to make sure you hadn't overlooked one of them, but the room was pristine. Vanderwood must have stopped by. Saeyoung offered to pay them to clean the house, after being the reason they lost their job in the first place. You wondered if maybe Vanderwood had kicked the brothers out to clean up. You could see them doing that, though it had never happened in the past three years before.

You move towards Saeran's room. It was very clean, you notice, but that came as no surprise. The man didn't own much. Saeyoung had tried to spoil him, bought him everything under the sun, but Saeran wouldn't keep them. At his best, he would just simply refuse to utilize the gifts, at his worst, he would destroy them in fits of anger or confusion, leaving you and Saeyoung to clean up the mess, Saeran staring at his tantrum with either dark eyes or deep sorrow. It was hard to handle him sometimes, and it didn't help that he had threatened to kill you at one point. Your boyfriend had explained it wasn't him, it was the poison, but that didn't change his voice, or the way his eyes would sometimes stare at you a bit too long.

You quickly shake your head, guilt settling into your body. You hated that you doubted Saeran sometimes, even though you knew you couldn't always help it. You needed to find Saeyoung and move away from these thoughts.

"You brat, come on, I want to start dinner!" You called out, trying to sound more playful than worried. The man was a kid at heart, and didn't always know when to end his silly pranks. But this felt different. The house was settled in such a way that, you knew in your heart that he wasn't going to poke his darling red head out and smile at you.

You walk back into the kitchen, deciding that you would need to start putting away the food you bought. You were thinking up what you wanted to cook, when you notice a piece of paper on the dining table. Saeyoung hadn't had one when you moved in, so it was your own little touch to the home. It had four chairs around it, but two were pushed a bit aways from it, indicating it had been used that morning. You sigh in relief at the sight of the note. He must have went out with Saeran. He didn't like to go out, Saeran was more than happy to hide away in the house. He spent a lot of time on the computer, playing around with Saeyoung's technology. His actions were heavily monitored, of course. Neither you or your boyfriend totally trusted that Saeran wouldn't try and reach out to Rika or another Mint Eye member. Neither of you had heard from Rika since Zen and Saeyoung had sent her away. That was another bitterness you held in your heart towards Saeyoung, that he would allow her to stay out of jail and not have to face any sort of punishment for what she did, but he had explained that he was just happy to have her out of his and Saeran's life. He didn't care where she was, he was content just being with the two of you.

You finish putting away the groceries before approaching the note. You aren't concerned. Saeyoung is usually considerate enough to leave notes when he goes out. Especially since his intelligence agency was looking for him, after running off the grid and all. You are a bit sad to see that it doesn't adorn its usually doodles and such when you glance at it. You pick it up and lean against the table, taking in the note.

Dear Love,

This is hard. The hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I'll be blunt- Saeran and I are leaving. I've packed up our things. I know this hurts you, it hurts me more than I know how to express, but he isn't getting better. He can't get better with us around him. I have to do this. It has to be me.

I hate this. But we're better off this way. I know Saeran scared you, and you know that I would always take his side. I couldn't keep doing this to you. I have to let you go, for your sake and my brother's.

I love you. I know you won't believe that when you read this, but I do. But we just can't be together anymore. Not if Saeran is ever going to get better. Not if you are ever going to live a happy, normal life.

Don't look for me, you won't find me. I leave you and the RFA, knowing that somehow, everyone will be happier. You will be happier. I love you, I love you enough to let you go.

Goodbye my love. We will meet again in another life.

Love,

Saeyoung


End file.
